Website ComedyQueen
by RimaChan-BalaBalance
Summary: About Rima's Hottest Webpage. What happens when her ENEMY is the first to find out about Amu and Yaya's RoleModel? What will he do? When he ask advice about liking a certain girl...and he finds out that the one he is asking is her? REVIEW (:
1. Chapter 1: Sign Up for CQ?

Rima's P.O.V.

I was asking my father how to create a website, he showed me. All these technical stuff made my brain, go crazy.

I was thinking on what to do on that website. Blogs? Advice? Another copy of Facebook? That's it! A blog and a advice column! I quickly thought of a name to call myself...I did not want anyone to know it was me, the Chibi Ice Queen, Mashiro Rima. I know how about IceQueen? Or ComedyQueen? Or BalaBalance? Nah! Definitely not BalaBalance, otherwise they will think that I am Rima.

I stuck with ComedyQueen. I wrote my username: ComedyQueen and my password: kusukusu. Eventually people were talking about it. The link was: .net

(Time Skip: 3 days later)

"Rima, I can't believe it's like 3 days already! Have you heard of ?" Amu exclaimed. "Ummm...what is ?" I questioned. "The hottest webpage ever!" Amu replied, "It's hot and all. Whoever doesn't have an account is like a loser, according to the others." Amu continued. "Not my style, I don't even know what is , does it stand for something?" I said. "Yeah, it stands for COMEDYQUEEN' Amu answered.

OH NO! Isn't that my website? That is like cool and all but I can't believe that it would go that popular in like, what? 3 days...even Amu is like in love.

"Rima, your daydreaming...hey, how about we get you an account, since you don't have one." Amu said. "No thanks. I rather die than have one." I lied. "YA-HO!" Yaya shouted across the front gate. "Yaya! We were just talking about ! Rima doesn't have an account, that's sucks!" Amu said to Yaya. "Still here, i rather not anyway." I said walking to the Library. "Head to the Library so we can get you an account." Amu said. She was still on about it.

* * *

"Okay! Let's start!" Amu said. "Sign up! Type your username, password, email and accept the terms and conditions." Yaya said.

Username: IceQueen

Password: balabalance

Email:

Accept? Yes.

Sign Up?

I pressed the sign up button and a message appeared:

THANKS FOR JOINING .NET! WELCOME, IceQueen.

I grinned at the message and whispered, "I like my message, i created."

"Rima? What are you doing talking to yourself?" Amu said.

**BYE GUYZZ! MY MOTHER CAME TO PICK UP ME FROM YIYI-CHAN'S (MY FRIEND) HOUSE SO, I WAS WRITING AT HER PLACE BUT...SHE CAME! UUGGHHH! ANYWAY, IMMA LEAVE NOW! CHAPPIES ARE GOING TO BE UPDATED REALLY QUICKLY. PLUS I AM HALF-SICK SO I GOT THE SNIFFLES...SEE YOU SOON.**

**REVIEW GUYZZ (: **

**LOVE, RENAA-TAN.**


	2. Chapter 2: Online

**SORRY FOR THE QUICK CUT OFF :P**

* * *

"No, I wasn't!" I said avoiding the truth.

"Fine then." Amu said and skipped out of the Library.

"Bye..." I said with a faint sigh.

I logged out and left the Library.

* * *

(Time Skip: At home)

* * *

Time to Log on as IceQueen...

Userame: IceQueen

Password: Balabalance

You have 3 friend requests. Huh, three? I thought only Yaya and Amu knew I created one...scary.

Amulet_Heart wants to add you as a friend. Accept? Decline?

I pressed accept.

CandyBaby wants to add you as a friend. Accept? Decline?

I accepted as well.

RhythmBeats wants to add you as a friend. Accept? Decline?

I paused for a moment...who is RhythmBeats? I didn't know...UGHH! I accepted anyway.

* * *

IceQueen was added into the group chat:

Amulet_Heart: HI RIMA!

IceQueen: Hey.

RhythmBeats: Hi, Rima-Chan.

CandyBaby: Hello Rima-Chii!

IceQueen: Who is RhythmBeats?

RhythmBeats: Anonymous...

IceQueen: Tell me, or I will block you.

RhythmBeats: No, please Rima...

IceQueen: Then tell me.

RhythmBeats: I am~~~!

Amulet_Heart: He is~~~!

IceQueen: He? Male?

CandyBaby: Yaya was so happy today!

Amulet_Heart: Really? Why? (Renaa: Amu is trying to avoid Rima identify Nagi's Identity).

CandyBaby: Yaya was at the candy shops and then I ate dango then I ate fairyfloss then I ate-

IceQueen: SHUT UP ABOUT THE JUNK FOOD!

CandyBaby: Rima-Chii is SCARY!

IceQueen: That's how I am.

Amulet_Heart: Where is RhythmBeats? He hasn't answered in a while...

CandyBaby: RhythmBeats...

CandyBaby: RhythmBeats...Where are you?

CandyBaby: RhythmBeats...

CandyBaby: RhythmBeats...Hello?

CandyBaby: RhythmBeats...

CandyBaby: RhythmBeats...Rima Loves You!

RhythmBeats: Whaaa-?

IceQueen: :L Did you just say Yaya...?! %$# YOU *%#%$

RhythmBeats: What was that?

IceQueen: It was %$# YOU *%#%$ Who are you anyway?

RhythmBeats: Oh. A friend.

CandyBaby: AMU?

CandyBaby: AMU?

IceQueen: SHUT UP, YAYA!

CandyBaby: Rima is being Mean again!

CandyBaby: Rima is being Mean again!

Amulet_Heart: Yaya I am here... Rima That's a bit harsh

RhythmBeats: Hi again...

Amulet_Heart: Why? Are you saying Hi again?

Seen at 5:57

IceQueen: Um...Imma go on fb now...

**IceQueen and RhythmBeats signed off.**

**Amulet_Heart and CandyBaby signed off.**

* * *

**On Facebook~~~!**

Update Status:

**I got an account on ComedyQueen. Add me :D Username is, IceQueen.**

**Likes:** 18 **Comments:** 11

Amu: Imma add u!

Rima: u already did (:

Amu: Yeahh, that was ages ago

Yaya: Yaya is just looking at the comments, lol.

Nagi: Did you add me?

Amu: Its RhythmBeats

Rima: That's Nagi?

Amu: Uh oh...

Yaya: Haha! Amu told the secret!

Nagi: AMU!

Rima: Well, that's Sad (:

Amu's Update Status:

**Anyone want a All Nighter? Feat. Rima, Yaya and Nagihiko. LMS if you want to.**

**Likes:** 12 **Comments**: 4

Rima: When did I say I was going to do All Nighter?

Amu: When I was born...Bitch.

Rima: Bitch Pleasee

Amu: LOL! :D

i was bored...and it's school tomorrow...its like 9:01 in Aus...Bye!


End file.
